Unforgettable
by BieberOrDie
Summary: Harmony is an average teenage girl. But her life...not so much. What happens when the world's most famous popstar, Justin Bieber, witnesses her getting kidnapped? What will he do? He can't just ditch his concert...can he? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I was pacing along a brick wall, checking my phone every other minute. I was waiting for my friend to show up. She was going to take me home from my theater performance, but she was running late. Where was she? It was almost 8 PM. And it was getting dark. _Fast. _And plus, I was right in front of a dark alley. Not the best place to be at night.

"Pretty girls like you shouldn't be walking around alone at this time of night." A gruff voice behind me spoke, making me whirl around.

A man wearing a black shirt and black pants came out of the shadows of the alley.

3 more men came out behind him, one of them grinning wickedly at me, the other two cracking their knuckles.

"What do you want?" I asked, surprised at how steady my voice was.

"Just a few things. But if we told you now, it would ruin the surprise," The first man said, coming even closer to me. I stepped backwards instinctively.

"Now, now, don't run. You wouldn't want to get hurt, would you?" The man said again, bringing out a cloth from his back pocket.

It was soaked, I could tell that much from the droplets that fell onto the pavement.

But with what?

I backed up even further until I felt the wall behind me.

The man lunged for me, but I dodged him and ran down the alley, too stunned to even think about screaming for help.

The man grabbed my ankle, twisting it painfully and making me fall to the ground.

He threw himself on me, and shoved the cloth over my mouth and nostrils.

A sickly sweet smell invaded my senses, and almost immediately, I stopped struggling. I saw a guy standing a few feet away, out of sight of the 4 men behind me. Something was familiar about him, but what was it? His hair?

Before I could ask him to help me, or even try to open my mouth, the world faded to a dull black.

~~What did you guys think? Ooooh no, that can't be good. By the way, the main character's name is Harmony. DON'T EVEN BOTHER REVIEWING THIS STORY TO TELL ME THAT I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO POST IT, BLAH BLAH BLAH. I shall post it if I want to. Anyway, hope you guys liked it. And that guy at the end? That was Justin. Yup, hope y'all liked it!(:

~BieberOrDie


	2. Chapter 2

_Justin's POV_

I had come outside for just a minute of downtime to myself. A moment to breathe. Instead, what did I find? A beautiful girl getting kidnapped.

The men in black shoved her mercilessly in their van, and began to drive off.

I yanked out my Blackberry and called Kenny, walking down the alley.

"Justin, bro, where are you? The concert starts in 5 minutes!" Kenny said, the agitation evident in his voice.

"Kenny, I don't care about the stupid concert! I need to go, I'll explain everything later." I said, clicking the end button on my phone. I turned it off, so Kenny wouldn't try to call me again.

I pulled out the keys to my car from my pocket and ran down the alley, thankful I had decided to park so close to the main building.

I yanked open the front door, and slammed the door shut, fumbling with my seat belt.

With every passing second, that girl was getting farther and farther away from me—and closer to her inevitable death.

I pressed the key into the ignition and started driving down the alley, ignoring some of my dedicated fans who had found me, screaming at me and begging for me to take a picture with them. Weren't they supposed to be inside the building, waiting for me to get on stage?

I shook my head. I didn't care about that now. The only thing I cared about was the girl.

I drove faster than the speed limit, and gave a shout when I saw the black car in front of me. I would recognize that car anywhere; it was the car that was being driven by the kidnappers.

They drove onto the freeway, and I followed them.

About a full hour later, they exited the freeway, onto a desert road.

They continued driving for 10 minutes or so, and then pulled into a desolate driveway of a house. I pulled behind a large tree, staying as out of view as much as possible.

The house looked far from inviting- smashed windows, beer bottles littering the front lawn, and the front door was coming loose from one of its hinges.

My heart skipped a beat when the men stepped out of the car, and opened the back door, dragging the girl out.

~~Ahaha, so Justin found them. But he can't just walk in there and take Harmony back, can he? Nope. Nothing's ever that easy. (; Hope you guys liked Chapter 2.(:

~BieberOrDie


End file.
